simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Fanon:Rodzina Williams
|gra = The Sims 3 |parcela = Wystrzałowo }} |gra = The Sims 3 |parcela = Leśna Chatka }} rodzina występująca w grze The Sims 3. Stworzona przez użytkowniczkę . Historia (Gracza) Williamsowie to pierwsza rodzina stworzona przeze mnie i moją przyjaciółkę. Wtedy jeszcze nazywali się Czajkowscy. Rodzina składała się z rodziców, Patrycji i Patryka, oraz ich dzieci których imion nie pamiętam, lecz wiem, że byli to chłopiec i dziewczynka. Potem, już sama, tworzyłam tę rodzinę wielokrotnie. Zawsze według schematu. Rodzice i dwójka dzieci. Zawsze mieszkali w tym samym domu. Skończyło się na rodzicach i dwóch córek. Matka zostawała w domu i uczyła się gotowania, ojciec pracowała jako polityk, a dziewczynki były wzorowymi uczennicami. Gra zawsze kończyła się gdy dzieci stały się nastolatkami. Często też sprawiałam, aby urodziło się jeszcze jedno dziecko. Wtedy jeszcze nawet nie wiedziałam, że było coś takiego jak edytor kolorów. Dzisiejsza wersja to dwójka rodziców, matka kucharka, ojciec polityk, dziewczynki wzorowe uczennice. Czyli jak widać praktycznie nic się nie zmieniło od roku 2009 aż do 2016. Kilka wersji 1. #Matka - Patrycja Czajkowska, kucharka, blond włosy, niebieskie oczy, lekki makijaż, twarz z podstawowych części, biała sukienka, długie kozaki. #Ojciec - Patryk Czajkowski, polityk, czarne włosy, niebieskie oczy, twarz podstawowa, biała podkoszulka i niebieska koszula, dżinsy. #Dwójka zapomnianych dzieci. 2. #Matka - Taka sama jak za pierwszym razem, tylko włosy krótsze, brązowe, ta sama sukienka tylko, że czarna, i te same kozaki. #Ojciec - Nic się nie zmieniło. #Dwie zapomniane córki. 3. Note.: Nie wszystko pamiętam, ale wszystko po staremu. Wreszcie otrzymali nazwę Williams. 4. Najnowsze! #Matka - Patricia Williams, po raz pierwszy pięciogwiazdkowa kucharka, czarna bluzka, dżinsy, czarne buty na koturnach, czarne włosy związane w kok, mocno zmodyfikowana twarz. #Ojciec - Patrick Williams, po raz pierwszy przywódca wolnego świata, czarna koszula, szare dżinsy, czarno białe buty, czarne włosy, lekki zarost, lekko zmodyfikowany Sim z biblioteki w CAS. #Córka nr. 1 - Kelly Kel Williams, wzorowa uczennica, biała koszula z czarnymi elementami, spodnie w czarno białe pasy, czerwone gumowce, brązowe włosy i oczy, mocno zmodyfikowana twarz. #Córka nr. 2 - Onelia Williams, wzorowa uczennica, adoptowana córka Williamsów, można to wytłumaczyć ciemną skórą, czerwona bluzka, czarne spodnie, czerwone gumowce, mocno zmodyfikowana twarz. Historia rodziny A więc to było tak: Patrick, młodzieniec z Twinbrook ożenił się z Patricią Velasquez i urodziła im się córka Kelly, w zdrobnieniu Kel. Małżeństwo jednak postanowiło zaadoptować dziecko, aby spełnić swoje marzenie o dwójce dzieci (bo gdy Patricia urodziła już raz, to za drugim powiedziała stanowcze nie), i tym samym dać kogoś do zabawy dla Kel. Dziewczynka była ciemnoskóra, i nazywała się Onelia. Razem tworzyli zgraną i kochającą rodzinę. Ale ich dom stawał się już za ciasny, i Williamsowie postanowili się przeprowadzić. Szukali domu w różnych agencjach i wreszcie znaleźli. Piękny dom w Sunset Valley. Postanowili się przeprowadzić i poukładać tym samym życie. Przeprowadzili się gdy dziewczynki miały po 10 lat. Gdy przyjechali, dom wcale nie był taki jak na zdjęciu ze strony. Był o wiele mniejszy, z obrzydliwym ogródkiem, w paskudnej i biednej dzielnicy. Niestety na powrót do Twinbrook nie było ich stać. Wszystkie pieniądze poszły na przeprowadzkę. Domu też nie mogli sprzedać, bo w sumie kto by kupił taki dom? Ale cóż, trzeba się podnieść i walczyć dalej. Williamsowi wzięli kredyt i wyremontowali dom, dodali małe piętro, poukładali wnętrze, stworzyli ogród marzeń... I wtedy mieli go sprzedać, ale coś jednak ich skusiło, kazało zostać, i to zostanie okazało się najlepszą decyzją w ich życiu! Patrick aby jakoś utrzymać rodzinę, podjął pracę w ratuszu, jako czyściciel podium. Co prawda pensja nie wysoka ale dało się żyć. Patricia uczyła się gotowania w domu, a dziewczynki pogodziły się z przeprowadzką. Kel znajdywała szybko kolegów, a Onelia była typem kujona. Patrick szybko dostawał awanse i uczył się charyzmy. Patricia która osiągnęła już wtedy 10 poziom gotowania także poszła do pracy. Zatrudniła się w kawiarni "Smakowite Kąski" - najpopularniejszej restauracji w mieście. Teraz Williamsów było już stać na wszystko. Patrick stał się przywódcą wolnego świata, osobą bardzo ważną w Simladonii, zmienił Sunset Valley nie do poznania. Wszyscy lubili Patricka za to jak się poświęcił dla ich miasteczka. Patricia stała się kucharką pięciogwiazdkową. Ludzie bardzo ją cenili i uwielbiali jej jedzenie. Odkupiła także kawiarnię, i dała w niej pracę wielu Simom. A jeśli chodzi o dziewczynki, to Kel stała się najpopularniejszą uczennicą w szkole. Onelia była natomiast trochę mniej szalona i wygadana od siostry, za to była uwielbiana przez nauczycieli. Trochę później Sunset Valley bardzo rozwinęło się od czasu panowań Patricka. Patricia natomiast rozwijała swój interes. Kel i Onelia stały się nastolatkami. Wiedli spokojne życie, no może oprócz Kelly która cały czas imprezowała i znalazła chłopaka. I wtedy czar prysł. A może ten sen dopiero się zaczął? Okazało się, że ich ukochany dom nie jest nawet nich. Firma okazała się fałszywa i sprzedała im dom przeznaczony do rozbiórki. Williamsów po prostu wyrzucono z domu. Cały dom, w który włożyli tyle pieniędzy i serca właśnie został zburzony. I wtedy postanowili odkupić parcelę na której niegdyś znajdował się nie-ich dom. Ale cóż trzeba było żyć dalej. Na zakupionej parceli wybudowali nowy dom. Większy i droższy i z większym basenem. Jednak to już nie było to samo. Przez długi czas nie mogli się otrząsnąć. W końcu tutaj stał dom w którym stało się tyle dobrych rzeczy. Te wszystkie imprezy, najlepsze w okolicy... To wszystko. Pozostały tylko wspomnienia i kilka zdjęć. Jeszcze później Williamsowie już dawno przywykli do nowego domu, i nawet go polubili. Mieli teraz więcej miejsca na trzymanie swoich zwierząt, w tym Trixie i Zibonsa, oraz ich małego kotka, Maię. Kel i Onelia dorosły. Kelly i jej chłopak Anders wciąż byli razem, a Onelia? Chyba nic się w niej nie zmieniło. Cała trójka postanowiła wybrać się na studia do Uniwersytetu Simowego. Kelly i Anders poszli na technologię, bo chcieli zostać policjantami. Onelia poszła na naukę bo chciała kształcić się na lekarza. Szkolne lata były bardzo dobre i trójka nauczyła się bardzo wiele. Onelia otrzymała nawet nasiono Simorośli. Dała je w prezencie swojej mamie. Gdy trójka wróciła do Sunset Valley czekało na nich bardzo wiele dobrego. Po studiach odebrali swoje świadectwa szkolne, trochę późno, ale nic do gadania, ważne, że w ogóle coś dostali. Wkrótce Anders oświadczył się Kelly w bardzo romantycznych okolicznościach. Na plaży o zachodzie słońca standard, mainstream i w ogóle. Kelly urządziła wieczór panieński jak najszybciej, i potem był już tylko ślub. Na plaży. Na szczęście wszystko było udokumentowane przez Patricka na nagraniu... Wesele było długie i trwało do wieczoru. To z pewnością był niezapomniany dzień. Ale małżeństwo musiało mieć dom. Kupili duży dom... Ale nie poczuli w nim tego czegoś. Warto też dodać, że Onelia zamieszkała z nimi... I wtedy zdarzył się cud. Kelly zaszła w ciążę ze swoim pierwszym dzieckiem. I wtedy Kelly urodziła zdrową córeczkę, którą nazwano Vectoria. Rok później, gdy były urodziny Vectorii, Kelly i Anders zorganizowali imprezę urodzinową dla małej. Była huczna impreza! Dopóki nagle tort nie zaczął stać w płomieniach i spalić całe mieszkanie. Na szczęście nikt nie ucierpiał, a Vectoria stała się małym dzieckiem. I oprócz tego pożaru to żyło im się dobrze. Niestety po kilku latach, Patrick zmarł. Był to najsmutniejszy dzień w życiu Kelly, Onelii i Patricii. Odszedł w końcu tak wielki i dobry Sim. Kelly zorganizowała prywatny pogrzeb. Znaleźli dobre miejsce aby postawić tam jego pomnik. Obok grobu posadzili kwiaty, postawili wazon z kwiatami, świecę i jego laskę. Teraz obok nagrobka jest także ogrodzone miejsce, które zarezerwowała sobie Patricia. Cóż, z całą pewnością był to najgorszy upadek w życiu Meyerów/Williamsów... A może i całego Sunset Valley? Tak czy inaczej, po upadku zawsze jest wzlot. Dzięki pieniądzom ze spadku, Anders i Kelly wybudowali duży dom w atrakcyjnym miejscu. Obok wodospadu. I serio, tutaj poczuli, że jest to ich miejsce na ziemi. Teraz Kelly i Anders są stróżami prawa na szczycie kariery. Onelia osiągnęła sukces i jest światowej sławy lekarzem, niedawno także dostała nagrodę za uratowanie 10 Simów. Esther i Vectoria są dziećmi w wieku szkolnym i są szkolnymi prymuskami. Niestety niedawno zmarła także Patricia, koty Trixie i Zibons którzy spoczęli na cmentarzu publicznym w Sunset Valley. Zmarł także chłopak Onelii. Co do zwierząt, to przed śmiercią wykupiłam kupon na klonowanie, i stworzyłam klona Trixie, i nazwałam go Tracey. Maia (córka Trixie i Zibonsa) odziedziczyła wygląd po ojcu. Meyerowie (i jedyna Williamsówna) przygarnęli psa którego nazwali Peanut (Na cześć ducha Peanuta Bahla). Ciekawostki *Anders Meyer był chłopakiem Kelly od czasów nastoletnich. *Patrick był moim drugim Simem który zdobył dziesiąty poziom charyzmy. Pierwsza była Josenia Fern. *Patrick jest moim pierwszym Simem który po śmierci otrzymał obelisk a nie zwykły nagrobek. *Po śmierci Patricka, gdy nie miałam kontroli nad Patricią, ta miała homoseksualny związek z Jamie Joliną. Wymazałam Patricii wspomnienia o niej, kupiłam jej nagrodę Czysta karta, potem przełączyłam na Jamie i zabiłam ją głodem. Zobacz także *Fanon:Rodzina Williams/Członkowie Galeria KeliAnders.jpg|Anders oświadczający się Kelly PupaKsiężyc.jpg|Starsza nowa wersja Kelly i Patricka PatrickDead.jpg|Śmierć Patricka DomMeyerów.jpg|Dom Meyerów (autor: Ja) KellyAndersVectoria.jpg|Anders, Kelly i ich córka Vectoria OneliaiTrixie.jpg|Mała Onelia i Trixie Ogrod Meyerow.jpg|Impreza w domu Meyerów Kategoria:Fanon/Rodziny